


高塔之囚

by laoshan07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07





	高塔之囚

一

盖勒特•格林德沃总能听见海浪的声音，那冰冷的海水不息地拍打着锋利的黑色礁石。他一度以为自己已经习惯那冷漠的声音了，但每天当他醒来的时候，海浪的声音仍然涌进他的耳朵里。塔里还有风穿过高塔石缝尖利的鸣叫，像是某种生物的嚎叫或是呜咽。有人说那种声音能让人感受到穿透心胸的寒冷，但格林德沃并不惧怕那些，他早就是孤家寡人了，寒冷无非让他在身上再披一条毯子。

囚室里的光线逐渐明亮的时候，脚步声开始在高塔狭窄的甬道间回荡。格林德沃已经能够在不息的海潮声中敏锐地辨别各种声音，他能够听见那扇小门被推开时摩擦的轻响。然后有人会把食物和水推进来，一天只有那么一次。他照例把盆子推到自己面前，忽然感到一丝异样——没有离去的脚步声响起。他警觉地抬起头，先看见的是一双蓝色的眼睛，在一副金属框的半月形眼镜后面，然后是赤褐色的长发，像日暮时天际最沉郁的色调。那是一张俊美的中年男人的脸，但全然陌生。

他很久没有对人说话了，声音有些嘶哑：“你是谁？”

那个红发男人回答：“我是新来的狱监。”

格林德沃眯起眼睛，“你为什么不走？现在他们打算找人时时刻刻盯着我了？”

“不，他们认为可以有人同你说说话。”

“大发慈悲？我什么时候不再是蛊惑人心的黑魔王了？这倒像是对我能力的一种侮辱。”

“不，是我恳请他们这么做的。”红发男人看着他的眼睛，“我认为你不是无药可医。”

格林德沃死死盯着那个男人，像是要穿透他，“真有趣，你为什么得出这样的结论，在看了我的事迹之后？”

“不。”红发男人的嘴唇动了动，欲言又止。

“你走吧，我不想和人说话。”格林德沃说，他拨弄着盘子里干冷的面包，头也不抬。

仍然没有脚步声响起来。格林德沃抬起头，在铁栏之外，红发的男人不知什么时候变出了一把木头椅子，正坐在上面翻一本厚厚的书。他的目光认真而平静，像是丝毫不觉得在囚室铁栏外读书是件怪异的事。

但那种平静让格林德沃暴躁，他忍不住再次出声：“你非要呆在这儿么？”

男人指了指墙上透光的一个小圆窗，“这里的光线最好。”

“有人看着我我吃不下饭。”格林德沃生硬地说，“你是哪里来的巫师？难道连变出一点光线都不会么？”

男人看了看他，默默地站起来，挥了挥手让椅子消失。在他转身准备离开的那一刻，格林德沃忽然开口问：“你叫什么名字？”

红发男人的背影静止了一瞬，然后声音低低地响起来：“阿不思•邓布利多。”

二

第二天那个男人又来了。

格林德沃一开始并没有在递送食物的小门之后看到人影。然而在他解决掉一小份食物之后，就看见了那个人在地上落下的影子。那个叫做阿不思•邓布利多的男人悄无声息地出现在了囚室之外，腿上搁着一本厚厚的书。

“我想我没有打扰你？”面对着囚室之内格林德沃怒气冲冲地瞪视，邓布利多镇定地说。

“你的影子打扰到我了。”格林德沃恶狠狠地说，“我不明白你为什么非要在这儿坐着。”

“我想和你说说话。”

“就像我们现在这样？就这样干巴巴地说话？”

“我们也可以聊点别的。”

“不会的。”他固执地往后挪了挪，闭上嘴不打算再说话了。几分钟后，他无意间抬起头看见了邓布利多腿上那本书的书名。“《高级变形术及其深层奥义》？”他下意识地念出了那本书的书名。那是一本高深的变形术论著，他难以想象一个监狱看守会看这个。

“我知道你很擅长变形术。”邓布利多似乎一点也不意外格林德沃开口说话，“变形术是一门高深而精妙的学问，探究起来非常有趣。改变事物的样貌、改变自己的样貌、甚至把自己变成别的物种，需要我们切实了解事物和自己的本质。”

“你看上去对变形术很有见解。”格林德沃看了看邓布利多，“很多人以为变形术只是脑子里想着点东西念个咒语而已，其实那都只是皮毛，了解转换之间的本质才能应用自如。你真是少见的聪明。”

“你才是少见的聪明，你的魔法高强不仅源于你天赋异禀，更因为你有颗聪明的脑袋。”

“只可惜没有用在正道上？”

“我欣赏你的革命精神，只是手段太过极端。”

“哈！你看，你和那些人也没什么不一样，躲藏在和平的幻想里，连站在时代的车轮外看一眼也不肯。”

邓布利多轻轻摇了摇头，“人都追求爱和幸福。屠戮和镇压不会解决最根本的问题。”

“所以呢？”格林德沃讽刺地笑了笑，“我根本就不信那一套，你还觉得我有救么？”

邓布利多沉默了几秒，“本质，人的本质。你从来没有到无药可救的地步。”

“你凭什么评价我？”格林德沃忽然跃起冲到囚室的铁栏前，紧紧抓住铁栏，仿佛要挣脱而出，“你根本没有必要做一个看守。你究竟为什么来这里？”

邓布利多深深吸了一口气，这一切比他想象的更加艰难，“因为我是个罪人。”

 

阿不思•邓布利多做很多梦。

他并不意外那些梦境会找到他。毕竟它们鲜活地存在于他的身体深处，只是趁着他意识虚弱的睡眠时间兴风作浪。他梦见少年时金色的夏天，明亮的阳光和绿色的树木，厚重的书本和成叠的信纸，金发的恋人和甜蜜的低语。却没有山羊、弟弟和阿丽安娜。他梦见下着暴雨的葬礼，疯狂的雨水重重地砸在他身上，像是要把他击倒在地。他隔着雨水看着人们将棺木葬于地下，而他一步也不能向前，也不能哭泣。而现实中那场葬礼是个晴天。他梦见自己焦急地到处寻找，却一无所获。他梦见自己心脏碎裂，却不可修补。他梦见悲恸的哭声，可看不见实体。他梦见戏弄的嘲笑，却难辨面目。他只是意外那些梦境在决斗之后愈演愈烈，他原以为决斗会为此画上句号，起码是个休止符。但那没有。他反复地被拖进那个梦境，在那里他被人从后面扼住喉咙，无法喘息。“你以为结束了么？不，没有。你看，你永远都逃不掉。”而那个人也会亲吻他，像是最亲密的恋人。“你看，你留恋这个，你贪恋这个。为什么要否认呢？阿不思，你这个懦夫。”

他越来越频繁地被梦境折磨，甚至在课堂上忽然晕倒。他干脆请了假，来到那座高塔。

我们都是高塔的囚徒。

三

“罪人？”格林德沃眯起眼睛，“我们都是罪人，你有什么资格说拯救我？” 

邓布利多沉默了。片刻之后，他开口：“是的，我没有资格。我太自私了，我只是想拯救自己。”

“要是圣人都像你这样坦诚，世人就不会被轻易蒙蔽了。”格林德沃隔着铁栏凑近他，“你让我觉得熟悉，我是不是认识你？他们说我忘记了一些事情……” 

“是的。”

“让我猜猜，你是我曾经的追随者，还是我曾经的敌人？”

邓布利多看着他蓝色的眼睛，“我曾经是你的追随者，也曾经是你的敌人。”

“哈！你是个叛徒！”他张狂地笑起来，“一个懦弱的叛徒。”他的笑容收敛，变成一个诡秘的微笑，“真有趣，你是个罪人，因为背叛，还是因为懦弱？”

“不，我没有背叛你。我的罪名是自私和沉溺。”邓布利多镇静地看着他，神色如同坚固的雕塑，可他知道自己现在只是个脆弱的空壳，“我被你蛊惑。”

格林德沃的神色出现了微妙的变化，“你为我倾倒。” 

“是的。”他的面颊有一瞬的颤动，坚固的空壳上将要出现第一道裂纹

“有很多人为我倾倒，但像你这样站在我面前的是第一个。”他忽然凑近监狱的铁栏，“你能进来么？

邓布利多沉默了几秒，“能。”

“我不出去，你进来。”

邓布利多又沉默了几秒，忽然身形一闪，就出现在了囚室之内。下一秒，他被铁栅边猛然转身的男人摁在了石墙上。那一瞬间他以为自己再次进入了梦境。身后的人紧紧锁住他的喉咙，声音如同毒蛇在蛊惑伊甸园中的夏娃，“让我猜一猜，你还为我倾倒么？”

不，这不是他的梦境。“不。”他答道，努力让声音变得坚硬又冰冷，让它变成击碎一切的利刃。过分贴近的躯体让这一切变得古怪，像是一种恶劣的压迫又像是一种冷漠的亲昵。格林德沃近乎粗暴地摁住他的肩膀将他扳过来，紧紧注视着他，“真的么？”邓布利多沉默不语。

“你是不是从我这里拿走了什么东西？”格林德沃贴近他。他们双眼对着双眼，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，像是两只对峙的兽类。“那是你输给我的。”邓布利多坦然地说，“你输了。”

“所以你就是我在这里的理由？”格林德沃贴得更近了，几乎到了危险的地步，“你一点也不害怕么？”

“害怕什么？”

“你不害怕我会伤害你？你当真认为我在这里手无缚鸡之力？”

“你不会伤害我。”

“真的么？”格林德沃的手像是利爪，紧紧捉住阿不思的双手。然后猝不及防地，他开始向阿不思的嘴唇发起进攻。他毫不犹豫地咬伤阿不思的嘴唇，迫使他打开牙关，然后在口腔中凶猛地掠夺。他无视那白色袍子上一排扣得紧紧的扣子，直接撩起邓布利多的长袍，隔着裤子抚摸他的性器。他能清晰地感受到邓布利多瞬间绷紧的肌肉和不可抑制的反应。

“我们是不是做过爱？你的身体让我觉得那么熟悉。”他粗暴地解开邓布利多的袍子探手进去，能够听见他的喉咙里发出一声颤抖的呜咽，他把这个当做一种默认。他恶劣地逗弄着那个敏感的地方，企图从邓布利多的喉咙挤榨出更多难以抑制的呻吟。“你多久没做过爱了？” 

“不会比你更久。”

他骤然进入邓布利多的身体，像是宣告又一次进攻。只有一点滑腻的前液作为润滑，干涩的插入让两人同时发出了带着疼痛意味的呻吟。“你总是这样。”邓布利多的声音里带着一点喘息，“没有意识到也会伤害到自己么？”

格林德沃置若罔闻，在他的身体里缓缓抽插起来，抹开的前液让动作变得逐渐顺滑，“你真紧。”邓布利多没有说话。格林德沃猛然抬起对方的一条腿迫使他的身体更大地打开，挺腰操进火热的甬道深处，“我以前是不是也这样操过你？操进很里面？”长久没有被打开过的身体难以承受这样的刺激，邓布利多发出一声低沉的呻吟。“我要你为我高潮。”格林德沃对此很满意，他开始在他温热的身体里大开大合地抽插起来，近乎粗暴地压制邓布利多每一次自主或不由自主的动作，无论是难耐地后退逃避还是下意识地迎合。直到对方完全臣服于他侵略性的动作之下，任由他在他的身体上享用掠夺，直抵身体深处。直到他在最后几次深深的抽插中射出来，他才允许邓布利多也达到高潮。在恶意的压抑与刺激下，高潮来得太快也太过激烈。邓布利多觉得自己眼前炸开了一道刺眼的白光，然后在令人颤抖的强烈快感中失去所有力气，万物归于黑暗。

当他再次醒来的时候，他意识到自己躺在那张粗糙的床上。格林德沃背对着他坐在床边，他穿着黑色囚服的身影被窄窗里透进的夕阳镀上一层金色的边框，毛绒绒的光线让他瘦削的轮廓变得柔软。

“你想起来了？”邓布利多的声音里带着一种微妙的沙哑，像是许久不曾开口。

“我想起来了。”格林德沃说，他可以对过去那些视而不见，但身体的记忆比大脑更加顽固。

他们沉默了片刻。窗外有海鸟掠过高塔，在被夕照覆盖的石板地面上留下了黑色的掠影。邓布利多起身，他的身体上仍然残留着酸痛的感觉。“我要走了。”他说。

格林德沃放在床沿的手指动了动，“你——”

邓布利多猜测那是一个挽留的信号，但他还是转身了。他没法再留在那里，他的外壳已经彻底碎裂。他甚至不是很想知道格林德沃想对他说什么，但在他穿过狱门走得足够远之前，那几个字已经清晰地落在了他耳边，“你不是个罪人，阿不思。”

他转头了，隔着囚室的铁栅，脸上挂着一个苦涩的微笑——尽管他自己并不知道，“我逃不走，盖尔。我能穿过的只有这扇铁门而已。”

那是他们最后一次对视。他们恰巧都在那个时候转了头，才有了这样一个瞬间。然后格林德沃低下了头，现在他知道一切已经无可挽回，无论他再说点什么。他只能听着靴子撞击台阶的声音越来越远，手指颤抖着抓紧薄硬的床垫——那里还有最后一点余温。他终于感受到了高塔上的寒冷。

那真的是他们的最后一次了。


End file.
